Challenge from Thunder Dragon
by Theboblinator
Summary: This challenge was actually originally the idea of a person who calls themselves Thunder dragon. And he asked if I would put it on the site a YEAR ago, seeing as he couldn't get an account of his own. The challenge is inside, and I hope for his sake someone takes it. Cause I won't be able to thanks to my lack of info on both these categories. (Second Chapter is his Revised Version)
1. Chapter 1

Challenge:The challenge is a Godzilla/High School DxD crossover. alright here is how the basic blueprint for the story and how I expect the story to go down.

Main Character: The main protagonist(not Issei though he can be in the story if you want but if in the story has to be a secondary protagonist or a side kick to the main protagonist) has to be a Male/Human Godzilla hybrid. The main character has to have been a regular human before mutating into a Human Godzilla hybrid(he has to either have been injected with Godzilla cells as either a highly classified government experiment or by the Fallen Angels as a means to try and take over Heaven but the main protagonist has to have been the only survivor from the experiments and to have been a success.) and has to join the Occult research club while searching for a purpose. Other Original Characters can have similar back stories but the Kaiju's they gain there powers from have to have the same backstories as cannon from the Toho Godzilla movie series.

Parings: Main Protagonist x Akeno. Or Main protagonist X Kuroka/Akeno. or Main protagonist x Harem. No Yoai parings.

Plot: High School DxD anime cannon but some original arch's based on the Godzilla Showa era films and first Six Heisei series of movies and some arch's based on some Godzilla video games story mode's , these movies are, Gojira, Godzilla raids again, Mothra Vs. Godzilla, Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro Monster, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Terror of MechaGodzilla, Destroy all Monsters, The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla versus Biollante, Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla versus Mothra, Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla two, and Godzilla Versus Space Godzilla. Now here are the Godzilla video games, Godzilla games: Super Godzilla(NES) Godzilla Destroy all Monsters Melee, Godzilla Save the Earth, and Godzilla Unleashed.

Protagonist must have all of Godzilla's powers but has to train and work hard to get them, these powers are: Atomic breath, Red Spiral Ray, Nuclear Pulse, Magnetic Powers, Regeneration G1 Regeneration, Godly Durability, Godly Strength, Amphibiousness(can fight as well in the water as he can on land and be able to breath under water), Limited Precognition, can block out Telepathy without even knowing about it, can sense potential opponents, Fighting style: knowledge of Judo and Boxing, And to be able to take full Godzilla form and Full Heisei era Godzilla size of 100 meters (If you need more information go to Wikizilla and look at Godzilla's powers but for Godzilla and other Kaiju transformation designs for other OC's look at Matt Frank's Godzilla Neo series)

Personality: The Main Protagonist's personality has to be what I see a of human version of Godzilla's personality, he has to have a dark but realistic personality on his views of the world and of human nature, like someone who has been through hell and unimaginable torture, he must also have a I don't give a damn, If you mess with me you better be prepared to get owned, a calm lone wolf attitude. but must gradually grows to care about others and be able to have clear perspective about his life and about others point of view and show compassion towards he care's for and be willing to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Another Copy-Paste guys, just to let you know that I didn't change a thing.)**

Revised Godzilla DxD Challenge part 1. Main character: The main character is an original character so it is not Issei but Issei can be in it but has to be a secondary protagonist or a sidekick to the main character(Issei gets all his cannon abilities). The main character is a Male Godzilla/Human hybrid.

Revised Version part 2. Back Story: The Main Character has to have been a regular human before mutating into a Godzilla/Human Hybrid. The Main Character has to have been injected with Godzilla Cells either as a highly classified government experiment to combat the Kaiju or as an experiment from the Fallen Angels that serve Kokebiel to try and take over heaven. The main character has to be the only one to be have survived and the only one to be a success. He has to eventually break free from the Fallen Angels control and go to Kuoh academy while searching for a purpose and either joins The Occult Research Club or just hangs out and help them. Other OC's can have a similar backstory but the Kaiju's origins that they get their powers from have to stay Toho cannon.(this includes Toho's Godzilla's origins from the original 1954 Gojira film and the same applies to the other Toho Godzilla's, hint, hint)

Revised Godzilla DXD Challenge Part 3. Plot: DxD cannon but with a few creative liberties and with story arcs centered around the featured Showa and Hesei era Godzilla films along with some story arcs from the story lines of the featured Godzilla video games. The Godzilla movie arcs that are in the story in order are: 1. Godzilla Raids again (Showa Era) 2. Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster.(Showa Era) 3. Godzilla versus MechaGodzilla(Showa Era). 4. Terror of MechaGodzilla(Showa Era). 5. Destroy all Monsters.(Showa Era) 6. Godzilla Returns(Heisei Era Godzilla 1985) 7. Godzilla Versus Biollante(Heisei Era). 8. Godzilla versus King Ghidorah(Heisei Era). 9. Godzilla versus MechaGodzilla 2(Heisei Era) 10. Godzilla versus Space Godzilla.

Revised Version Plot Part 2. The Godzilla video game story arcs in order: 1. Super Godzilla(NES) 2. Destroy All Monsters Melee 3. Godzilla Save The Earth. 4. Godzilla Unleashed

Revised Godzilla DxD Challenge part 3. Powers: The Main Character has to have all of Godzilla's abilities but has to train and work hard to get them. These abilities are 1. Taking on full Godzilla form and eventually Hesei era Godzilla size of 100 meters(for Kaiju's appearance in transformed state see the Godzilla Neo series by Matt Frank) 2. The Atomic Breath and Red Spiral Ray. 3. Nuclear Pulse 4. Magnetic Powers 5. Regenerator G1. 6. Godly Strength and Durability. 7. Flight(see Godzilla versus Hedorah) 8. Call down thunder bolts from the sky to enhance his own abilities 9. Amphibiousness(can breath underwater and fight as well underwater as he can on land) 10. Psychic abilities that allow Godzilla to block out telepathy and psychic attacks and influences unknowingly, have a telepathic link to other members of the Godzilla Family and sense potential challengers telepathically and have limited precognition. 11. For a style of hand to hand combat, a mixture of Judo and Boxing. In the Godzilla movie, Invasion of Astro Monster, Godzilla was able to be survive without oxygen in a planet with no atmosphere with no discernable effect on him (despite the first Godzilla dying to the Oxygen Destroyer)when fighting alongside Rodan against King Ghidorah. Godzilla has also been able to absorb radiation of all varieties to power himself up and for a substitute for food, such as nuclear radiation, plasma radiation, and atomic radiation.

DXD Powers for the Main Character Part 1: A Elemental master Kaiju. In contrast to are favorite Harem King please make the main character a prodigy of magic in contrast to Issei. The magic's that the Godzilla Hybrid should be able to command are control of the elements of Fire, Water, and Lightning by studying Elemental Magic these powers are: making fiery fists, create fireballs, fire pillars, raise his temperature to levels higher than the sun, become fire to teleport, absorb fire to reenergize and heal his wound more rapidly, heal his allies with water, create water pillars, create tidal waves, be completely immune to water pressure, manipulate people by controlling the liquid in their bodies, create water blades to cut through anything, control lightning to reenergize himself by absorbing electricity and be immune to electricity, launch lightning bolts, shock his opponents by touching them, and teleport with electricity.

The Godzilla Hybrid's DXD Powers part 2: A Shamanistic Kaiju. The Godzilla Hybrids Shamanistic magic's are being able to summon the spirits of nature, summon animals spirits, and summon the spirits of dead to aid him in battle and summon elemental spirits for healing his allies and heal himself(see World of Warcraft's Shamans).

Godzilla Hybrid's DxD powers part 3: Nature's Wrath, a Monster King's Power. The Main Character should be able to use Senjutsu as Kuroka is in the Main Character's Harem and should teach him how to use Senjutsu from her and further his mastery by training under Sun Wu Kong(see DXD Wiki for Son Wu Kong Kuroka and Narutopedia for Sage Mode from Naruto).

Personality: The Main Character has to have a personality of what I think a human like Godzilla should be. He has to have a dark but realistic personality like someone who has been through hell and back with some unimaginable torture on the side. A sort of calm lone wolf but if you mess with me prepare to get owned type of he also has to grow to care for others and have a clear perspective seeing both side's of the coin.

Harem Parings Part 1: Main Characters Harem.  
Main Character/Akeno/Raynare/Rosswiess/Xenovia/Kalawarner/Kuroka

Harem Parings part 2: Issei's Harem.  
Issei/Rias/Asia/Koneko/Irina/Ravel/Mittlet/Serafall


End file.
